


Family

by calie15



Category: family - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Love, Married Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a time of happiness, Oliver fears he'll be unable to keep his family safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

“You look worried.”

Oliver looked away from the window and to Diggle’s side. “I’m not.”

At that Diggle gave him a crooked smile. “I know better.” There was loud laughing down the hall and both men turned, finding Thea smiling for a picture, pointing to a pin on her shirt. “Well, you don’t look like them,” he said, referring to the happy family and friends down the hallway.

“I never look like that,” Oliver pointed out. Diggle only chuckled. Oliver turned to the window again, watching people move about. Watching one person in particular. One little person.

“How is she?” Diggle inquired.

Oliver looked at him, realizing for the first time he wasn’t sure what ‘she’ he was talking about. Quickly he understood. “Fine, I stayed with her until she fell asleep. Took a lot out of her.”

At that Diggle nodded and the silence stretched out between them. “Shouldn’t you be resting?” At that Oliver didn’t respond. “You can’t watch over both of them Oliver. It’s impossible. I know you’re scared,” Oliver tensed in response, but Diggle continued, “which makes sense. We’ve talked about this. We’ll take care of them. No one will find out.”

“You mean know one will find out that they’re important to someone besides Oliver Queen?” Oliver rubbed his forehead in frustration, feeling the panic begin to build up again. “Diggle if someone finds out the Arrow has a-.”

“They won’t,” Diggle says firmly.

Oliver opens his mouth to argue, but his phone vibrates and he looks down at his text. “It’s Felicity.”

“Go ahead,” Diggle said with a nod towards her hospital room.

The walk to her room was a short distance and soon he was pushing the door open to find Felicity sitting up in bed and a plate of food in front of her.

“Oh my god, I’m starved. Did you eat?” Felicity asked as she speared a piece of broccoli on her tray.

Oliver shook his head and came to her side. “How do you feel?” He asked and bent at the waist to drop a kiss to her forehead. She looked up at him with a smile.

“Better. Tired. I called them to bring her in.”

As if on cue the door opened and the nurse came in rolling what looked to be a plastic cart in front of her.

“Just changed, I think she is getting hungry though mom.”

“Almost done,” Felicity said and sped up her efforts to eat. “Oliver, can you-.”

“Already on it,” he said, already understanding what she asked. He stepped forward as the nurse lifted the small wrapped bundle. He held out his arms, wincing in anticipation, still not comfortable with the task of holding something so small and weak. He looked down, again mesmerized by what he saw. It was still hard to grasp, even after nine months. It was even harder now.

“How is she?”

Oliver didn’t look up at Felicity’s question. “I think she is trying to eat my shirt.” A small laugh from Felicity still didn’t have him looking up.

“Rooting reflex,” the nurse supplied with a smile as she pushed to bassinet to the side. “Call if you need anything.

The door closed behind the nurse and Oliver made his way back to Felicity.

“What’s wrong?” Felicity asked as she took another bite.

Oliver shook his head, unwilling to talk about what bothered him.

“Everything will be okay Ollie.”

He glanced at Felicity then to find her looking up at him with a sure smile. She was his backbone, and when she said it would be okay it helped. Yet Diggle was right, he was scared. Felicity rolled her tray away and lowered a part her night gown. When she held out her arms he carefully laid the tiny bundle in her arms. He watched as Felicity struggled for a moment to get started. There was some crying, sighing by Felicity, but in the end they were both situated and content.

“She’s so pretty,” Felicity whispered and brushed her hand over the small blond head. “Victoria Queen.”

He stood there at her side watching them, a familiar clench in his chest. Some of it was love, some of it was fear. Since he had met Felicity he’d constantly feared for her safety, drove himself almost insane over it. Now there was a baby, their baby. Oliver swallowed and reached his hand out towards Victoria. When he slipped his finger against her hand she gripped it. He let out a sigh then, convinced all the worry and fear would be worth it. Marrying Felicity and having a baby was more then he had ever expected for his life. His life had been a mix of selfishness, anger, torture, fear, revenge, sorrow. He didn’t deserve what was in front of him, his life made him happy, the two people in front of him made him happy. Diggle was right, they would do what they had to so that Felicity and Victoria were safe.


End file.
